It is well known for a user to access textual information through a host on a communication network. This process 10 is summarized in FIG. 1. The method begins by establishing a connection between the host and the user, step 20. Generally, the host resides on a “server” and the user accesses the host from a “client.” The Client-Server paradigm is a model of interaction in a distributed communication system in which a program at one site sends a request to a program at another site and waits for a response. The requesting program is called the client, and the program responding to the request is called the server. In the context of the World Wide Web (discussed below), the client is a “Web browser,” or simply “browser,” which runs on a computer of the user. The program that responds to browser requests by serving Webpages is commonly referred to as a “Web server.”
As part of the connection, the host includes a Web site, a computer system that serves informational content over a network using standard protocols. Typically, a site corresponds to a particular Internet domain name, such as “www.Deja.com,” and includes the content associated with a particular organization. As used in the present invention, the term website is generally intended to encompass both (i) the hardware/software server components that serve the informational content over the network, and (ii) the “back end” hardware/software components, including any nonstandard or specialized components, that interact with the server components to perform services for users of the Web site.
Once the connection is established in step 20, the host and the user interact over a distributed network, such as the Internet. The Internet is a collection of interconnected (public and/or private) networks that are linked together over various communication mediums by a set of standard protocols, such as TCP/IP and HTTP (discussed below), to form a global, distributed network. It should be appreciated that, white the term Internet generally used to refer to what is now commonly known as the World Wide Web, it also encompasses other forms of data transfer and is intended herein to equally apply equally to variations that may be made in the future, including changes and additions to existing standard protocols.
An important segment of the Internet is the World Wide Web (“Web”). The Web is used herein to refer generally to both (i) a distributed collection of interlinked, user-viewable hypertext documents (commonly referred to as Web documents or Webpages) that are accessible via the Internet, and (ii) the client and server software components which provide user access to such documents using standardized Internet protocols. Currently, the primary standard protocol for allowing applications to locate and acquire. Web documents is Hypertext Transfer Protocol “HTTP”), and the Webpages are encoded using Hyper-Text Markup Language (“HTML”). However, the terms, Web and “World Wide Web,” are intended to encompass future markup languages and transfer protocols that may be used in place of (or in addition to) Extended Markup Language (“XML”), HTML, and HTTP.
HTTP is the standard World Wide Web client-server protocol used for the exchange of information, such as HTML documents and client requests for such documents, between a browser and a Web server. HTTP includes a number of different types of messages which can be sent from the client to the server to request different types of server actions. For example, a “GET” message, which has the format GET:Uniform Resource Locator (“URL”), causes the server to return the document or file located at the specified URL.
HTML is a standard coding convention and set of codes for attaching presentation and linking attributes to informational content within documents. HTML 4.0 is currently the primary standard used for generating Web documents. During a document authoring stage, the HTML codes (referred to as “tags”) are embedded within the informational content of the document.
In particular, after establishing a connection, the user forwards to the host a request for information, step 30. Using HTTP, this request is usually in the form of getting a document located at a URL. A URL is a unique address which fully specifies the location of a file or other resource on the Internet. The general format of a URL is “Protocol://machine_address:port/path/filename.” The port specification is optional, and if none is entered by the user, the browser defaults to the standard port for the service that is specified as the protocol. For example, if HTTP is specified as the protocol, the browser will use the HTTP default port of 80.
After receiving the request from the host, the host serves to the customer's computer the requested text, step 40. The text files are generally written in HTML, and when the documents are transferred from the host server to the user client, the codes are interpreted by the browser and used to parse and display the text. In addition to specifying how the Web browser is to display the document, HTML tags can be used to create links to other Web documents or sites (the tags are commonly referred to as “hyperlinks”). A hyperlink is a navigational link from one document to another, or from one portion (or component) of a document to another. Typically, a hyperlink is displayed as a highlighted word or phrase that can be selected by clicking on it using a pointing device or a mouse to jump to the associated document or document portion. A set of hyperlinks is combined to form a hypertext system, a computer-based informational system in which documents (and possibly other types of data entities) are linked together via hyperlinks to form a user-navigable web.
A system for implementing the method 10 is illustrated in FIG. 2. A user's computer (client) 100 connects to the Internet 110, generally through a dial-up Internet Service Provider (“ISP”). A web browser 105 is contained on the client 100. The client 100 contacts a host server 120 storing a desired document (webpage) 125 through the Internet 110 and established connection 130. As previously described, HTTP is used to administer the transfer of information through the connection 130. In particular, the host server 120 receives a request for the webpage 125 from an input device 101 connected to the client 100. The host server responds by serving the requested webpage 125 to the client 100 for display on a connected display device 102.
There are several known methods for placing the webpage 125 onto the host server 120. For example, host personnel may manually program the contents of the webpage. However, this process is time consuming and relatively expensive because of the cost for the programmers. It is therefore desirable for the host to automatically find the contents of the webpage from a secondary source.
For example, it is well known for a host to load a document from a second server. In effect, the host acts as a client and requests information from the secondary source. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 2, a host server 120 may establish a connection 130′ to a second server 120′ using HTTP. Once the connection 130 is established, the host sends a request for information 135 contained on the second server. In response, the second server serves the information 135 to the host server 120. The host server 120 transforms the information 135 as needed and stores it as host webpage 125. The second sever may make the contents of the information 135 publicly available for use or may charge a fee to the host server. This arrangement is similar to news reporting services that publish and license news articles for used by newspapers around the country.
In an alternative method to easily form webpages, the host uses online news messages (“articles”) to provide content. Online articles are public communications and, thus, available for viewing by any user in a network. This feature allows a sender of the article to reach numerous other users. For example, the sender can request information without knowing a specific source for the information. In particular, the contents of articles are placed at locations called newsgroups for public viewing.
The Usenet news system supports thousands of different newsgroups. Each newsgroup is identified by a newsgroup name that identifies the topic of discussion carried on the newsgroup. Newsgroups are available for a vast array of different topics ranging from business technology to cooking. A user may simultaneously post an article to one or more newsgroups. The article is then distributed to news servers throughout the Internet so it can be accessed by other users. An article is a text message often with attachments such as pictures, audio segments or some other binary data. A group of computers that exchange news articles is called a news network. The largest and best known news network is the Usenet, which is carried through the Internet. The Usenet is not a physical network, hut a logical network implemented on top of many different types of physical networks, such as the Internet, as illustrated in FIG. 3. The news servers are organized into a logical network across the Internet, feeding news articles to each other. In particular, computers on the Internet exchange news using software which follows Network News Transfer Protocol (“NNTP”), NNTP is an application protocol, as described in Request for Comment (RFC) 977, used for the distribution, inquiry, retrieval, and article of news articles using a reliable stream-based protocol, such as Transmission Control Protocol (TCP). TCP is described in RFC 793. News articles use various header fields as documented in RFC 1036. News servers may be implemented in various ways, for example, InterNetNews (INN) is a popular UNIX news server application.
As illustrated in FIG. 3, news articles are distributed via the news servers operated by Internet service providers, schools, universities, and companies. There is no central server on the Usenet. Instead, news servers are organized into a “store and forward” network. When a client posts an article, a news server stores a copy and forwards the article to a configurable set of news servers. These news servers, upon receiving an article from another news server, store a copy if the article was not previously stored and forward the article to other news servers so that eventually an article is forwarded to all the news servers.
News servers make arrangements among themselves to specify which newsgroups they exchange. The “receiving” server tells the “sending” server which newsgroups it wants to receive, and the sending server is configured to send only the specified newsgroups. Servers typically send articles to other servers more or less in the order of arrival. However, this sequence can become scrambled for various reasons, and as a result, a server commonly receives follow-on articles before the original article.
There are two known techniques for preventing the article from being redelivered to the same news server, and servers usually use both of these methods in sequence. In the first technique, the transferred articles contain a “Path:” header line that records the news servers that the article has traveled through between the originating server and the current server. If the receiving server already appears in the “Path:” line, the sending server does not try to send the article because the article has already passed through the receiving server. In the second technique for preventing the resending of an article, the servers use a “Message-ID:” header line in the article that contains an identifying code that is unique for each article. In particular, before transmitting the article, the sending server asks the receiving server, in effect, “Has the article with the Message-ID already been received.” The receiving server responds either “No, please send a copy,” or “Yes, already received so do not send it,” whereby the sending server only sends the article if it is not already received by the receiving server.
Eventually, most servers that carry the newsgroup have a copy of the article, and ideally, an article to a newsgroup travels to all sites (news servers) that carry the newsgroup. The final result is that tens or hundreds of thousands of copies of the article will be present on news servers scattered all over the globe.
“News clients” or “newsreaders” communicate with the news server, via NNTP. Many news clients, such as Microsoft Internet News®, Microsoft Outlook Express® and Netscape Communicator's Collabra® application are commercially available.
By accessing the Usenet, the host 120 may act as a news client to subscribe and collect news articles. The news articles are public-domain and may be freely used and modified. The host 120 displays the article to users throughout a distributed information network, such as the Internet. The host may then become a portal through which a user may access the Usenet without the use of a news server.
In particular, the host adapts the contents of the articles for use over the Internet. In this process, the host converts the news to HTML format for transfer via HTTP to the client. This procedure is relatively simple because the articles are in text format and can be readily used in an HTML document. Typically, the host serves to a user an HTML page with an open area or box reserved for the contents of the article. The HTML page further contains a command to access and display the contents of the article. The HTML command “HFER” (hypertext reference) allows the webpage to access a specified document. For example, the command, “HFER=/www.site.com/id=x,” allows the HTML page to access the contents of the document number x stored at the server at the URL, www.site.com.
Thus, a host may employ several techniques to create or obtain text to display to users. Once the host has the text, it is known to automatically insert hyperlinks with the text. For example, it is common to provide advertisements around the text that link users to sponsors of the host site. Similarly, the webpage generally contains links around the text that direct the user to other parts of the website. However, these automatically inserted links have little relevance to the specific contents of the text and are displayed regardless of the contents of the text. The disadvantage of the unrelated links is that they are of little interest to the user and can be easily ignored. For example, a website could simultaneously display a criticism of a product adjacent to an advertisement for the same product.
Furthermore, by providing relevant links, the host encourages users to access information and features because the user will naturally wish to access the linked page if the page is related to a subject of interest to the user. If irrelevant links are provided, the user may become frustrated and avoid using the links, even if some of the links direct the user to highly helpful sites.
While the host personnel may manually insert hyperlinks into a webpage according to the contents of the text, this process is time consuming and relatively expensive because of the cost of labor for the programmers.
Thus there exists a current need for a method to identify the subject of the text in a webpage and to automatically insert relevant links into the text without requiring extensive reprogramming of the page. In this way, the host integrates the text with the other contents of the host site by inserting relevant hyperlinks that interconnect the related contents of the site. This design allows a user to more easily identify and access the relevant contents of the host site by selecting links, thus facilitating a user's access to other information and features contained on the host site. Similarly, the host site may alert a user of newly available features or products, by linking to them from popularly accessed webpages of relevant text.
The host may also wish to modify the text to promote other relevant websites. In particular, the host may wish to direct users by linking to the site of a relevant sponsor, such as a manufacturer or a vendor of products of interest to the user. A link should only connect to sponsors of interest to the user. By better targeting users, the host site may increase advertising revenues.
Furthermore, by linking to relevant webpages, the host may create associations with certain topics or products. For example, a host that provides information on music products and links to related music vendors sites may become a primary portal through which buyers access music related information and products.